Kirby's Super Star Stacker
|re-released = Super Famicom Wii Virtual Console Wii U Virtual Console |genre = Puzzle |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = SNES Virtual Console }} Kirby's Super Star Stacker is the official English title given to a puzzle ''Kirby'' game that was originally released on Japan's Super Famicom system on February 1, 1998.Nintendo of America's list of SNES games It is a remake of Kirby's Star Stacker, which is known in Japan under exactly the same name as the remake. The game was originally released as a new title for the Nintendo Power flash RAM service, but was released in standard cartridge form a year later. It was intended for international release, but the SNES's lifespan ended in North America and Europe before the game could be localized in either region.Kirby's Rainbow Resort The standard cartridge release of the game also came out in the exact year of the SNES's discontinuation in North America, further compounding its isolation. The game was the final title in the Kirby series officially published for Super Famicom. In it, the main modes of play are Story, Time Attack, Round Clear, and V.S. mode. Story story_3.jpg|King Dedede spots Mr. Star. story_4.jpg|Dedede fires his cannon. story_6.jpg|Mr. Star is blasted, losing his stars. story_9.jpg|Parasol Waddle Dee attacks. story_10.jpg|Parasol Waddle Dee is defeated. story_11.jpg|Poppy Bros. Jr. attacks. story_12.jpg|Poppy Bros. Jr. is defeated. story_14.jpg|Lovely is defeated. story_15.jpg|Knuckle Joe attacks. story_16.jpg|Knuckle Joe is defeated. story_17.jpg|Chef Kawasaki cooks with Mr. Star's star. story_18.jpg|Chef Kawasaki is defeated. story_19.jpg|Kirby challenges Meta Knight. story_21.jpg|Kirby challenges King Dedede. story_22.jpg|King Dedede is defeated. story_23.jpg|Story story_24.jpg|Kirby is successful. story_25.jpg|Mr. Star is fully restored. story_31.jpg|Gryll is defeated. As Mr. Star soars across the night sky, King Dedede gets an idea for a prank. He blasts Mr. Star out of the sky with his cannon, shattering Mr. Star into various pieces and scattering them across Dream Land. Kirby soon finds Mr. Star and agrees to help him get his pieces back together, similar to what happened in the Game Boy version. Kirby and co. travel Dream Land retrieving Mr. Star's pieces from various familiar characters before facing King Dedede himself and sending him flying from his castle. Mr. Star happily departs after bidding Kirby and his friends farewell; though if all the perfect stars are collected, Gryll appears and challenges Kirby. Gameplay Star Blocks fall in pairs from the top of the play area. There are three types of blocks (called "friends" in the game), based on Kirby's friends from Kirby's Dream Land 2: Rick the hamster, Coo the owl, and Kine the fish. The object of the game is to score stars by placing one or more stars between two matching friends, which causes the friends and the stars to disappear, adding to the score total. Performing combos by matching multiple lines of friends will make more stars fall to form more blocks and quickly disappear, these instantly add to the score if there are no matching friends. Modes *Story: Progress through the game's main story. *V.S.: With a second controller, one can battle a friend in this mode. *Time Attack: See how many stars the player can collect within three minutes. *Round Clear: Collect stars to defeat King Dedede. *Challenge: Eliminate as many stars as possible before the stack of blocks reaches the top of the screen. There is a high score table for the Challenge, Story, and Time Attack modes, showing the top five scores for both modes. Bosses In Story, every boss yields a star piece. Kirby must beat each boss in order to progress, much like in platforming Kirby titles. If the player beats each boss without using a continue, he/she can get a "Perfect Star." *Waddle Dee *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Lovely *Knuckle Joe *Chef Kawasaki *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Gryll (Player must get all Perfect Stars) Transcript Music Related Quotes Trivia *If the player scores high enough in Challenge Mode, Kine is shown drinking out of a long-necked bottle in a tavern or club. This may be one of the few alcohol references in the Kirby series, alongside the illustrations for Mix in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star. This same scene implies Kirby is drunkenly singing karaoke. *This is currently the only Kirby remake that did not see release in other countries. *This was the final game by HAL Laboratory to use their older HALKEN logo during the opening title sequence, instead of the HAL Laboratory or HAL Corporation logos that had since become standardized in the company's other releases. This may have been in recognition of the fact that it was HAL's last Kirby game on Super Famicom. However, it would not be their final Super Famicom release period, which was the boxed cartridge version of Metal Slader Glory: Director's Cut, in November of 2000. Artwork Box Art KSStSt Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KSStSt Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back Logo KSSt logo.png| Logo Gallery KSStSt Parasol Waddle Dee Screenshot.png|Gameplay KSStSt Chef Kawasaki.png|Gameplay SSTST Lotsa Blocks.png|Gameplay External links *Official Nintendo Japan site References ja:カービィのきらきらきっず Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:1990s games Category:Kirby's Super Star Stacker Category:Miscellaneous spin-offs